Alliances
by Miss Riverwater
Summary: Heather, Grass, Flame, and Flash are from two different clans. When tragedy strikes, they must come together, along with a loner, to discover their powers and defeat a rising evil before it is too late.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances:

Flowerclan:

Leader:

Blossom - Light tabby she-cat with amber eyes, and white tail-tip

Deputy:

Thorn - Dark brown tom with green eyes

Healer:

Moss - Light grey she-cat with ice-blue eyes and white underside

Warriors:

Leaf - Brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Pine - Black tom with green eyes

Cloud - Grey tom with blue eyes

Bear - Big brown tom with orange eyes

Dawn - Orange she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

Swift - Black and white tom with orange eyes

Fern - Grey she-cat with green eyes

Dust - Brown tabby tom with black paws, and yellow eyes

Grey - Grey tom with yellow eyes

Mouse - Small brown she-cat with orange eyes

Alder - Orange she-cat with blue eyes

Seed - White she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Swoop - Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Mothers:

Daisy - Cream she-cat with green eyes

Mother to: Heather - Light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Grass - Brown tom with a white circle around one eye

Bramble - Brown she-cat with white ears

Mother to: River - Grey tom with green eyes

Tiger - Orange tom with amber eyes and black stripes

Hawkclan:

Leader:

Falcon - Big brown and white tom with amber eyes

Deputy:

Ocean - Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Healer:

Dream - White she-cat with black ears and amber eyes - Blind

Warriors:

Fang - Black she-cat with white chest and green eyes

Berry - Cream tom with blue eyes and black muzzle

Bird - Light grey she-cat with blue eyes and black ears

Creek - Light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Blaze - Orange tom with green eyes

Branch - Dark brown tom with lighter brown patches, green eyes

Breeze - Black tom with yellow eyes

Briar - Dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Brook - Grey she-cat with amber eyes

Claw - Sand-colored tom with blue eyes

Dappled - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Dusk - Dusty brown tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Sand - Sand-colored tom with green eyes

Mothers:

Feather - Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

Mother to: Flame - Orange she-cat with white ears and blue eyes

Flash - Grey tom with blue eyes

Fox - Red she-cat with black tail-tip and brown eyes

Mother to: Wolf - Dark grey she-cat with lighter grey underside

Reed - Black she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Loners / Rogues / Kittypets:

Flight - Loner - Light grey she-cat with white spots, blue eyes

Hawk - Rogue - Black tom with red eyes

Fish - Loner - Tabby tom

Flower - Kittypet - Yellow she-cat with green eyes

Frost - Rogue - White tom with ice blue eyes

Sparky - Kittypet - Yellow and white tom with orange eyes


	2. Prolouge

The full moon shone brightly upon the night sky. Upon a hill, two cats stood, their gazes drawn to the moon. One was a light grey she-cat with ice-blue eyes and white underside, and her companion was a white she-cat with black ears and unseeing amber eyes. "How have things been in your clan, Dream?" The grey she-cat asked, not removing her gaze from the moon.

"Good. The prey is running well, and there hasn't been any illnesses lately. What about your clan, Moss?"

"Also well." Moss meowed. A shooting star streaked across the sky. As if waiting for a cue, the sky split as lightning flashed across it. Dream and Moss shrunk down, trembling, as the lightning struck a tree and sent it ablaze. The fire put itself out before it could reach any other location. After a few stunned moments of silence, Dream turned to Moss. "D-Did you see what I saw?"

"Six cats, each with a power unlike anything ever seen, destined for greatness." Moss meowed quietly. She stood up quickly. "I have to get back."

Dream nodded, and stood up as well. "Until next time." The two she-cats touched noses and walked away in different directions.


	3. Chapter 1

"Come on Flame! Wake up!" A paw prodded Flame's side. "Momma says I can't go outside till you open yours eyes."

"Flash, leave your sister alone. She'll open her eyes when she's ready."

"But Momma…Momma! Momma! She's doing it!"

Flame blinked open her eyes. A grey face with blue eyes stared right at her. "Eep!" She squeaked, jerking her head up.

"You're awake!" Flash purred, jumping up and down. "Finally!" Flame looked around. She was lying in a warm nest, with her brother right in front of her.

"Hello my poppet." A blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes and white paws laid her tail across the kit's back.

"Are you my mother?" Flame asked, peering up at her. The blue-grey cat purred. "Yes, my name is Feather." "Can we go outside now?" Flash pleaded, tugging on Flame's tail. "Fine. But stay in camp, and don't get in trouble!" Feather called after them, as Flash had ran outside, pulling Flame along with him.

Outside, the camp was bustling with activity. A couple of cats were grouped together, discussing something. At the far end of the camp, a large rock jutted out. Under it, two dens stood, one on each side. A white cat with black ears emerged from one, a bundle of herbs in her jaws. Her gaze flicked over to the two kits. "That's Dream, she's the healer." Flash mewed to Flame. "She is also blind." Flame gazed back at the healer. Dream blinked, and carried her bundle of herbs to a cave under the rock. "That's Falcon's den. He's the leader. The den next to the rock that isn't Dream's is Ocean's, she's the deputy. She isn't around sometimes, but you know. She's probably doing deputy-stuff." He added proudly, puffing out his chest.

"How do you know all this?" Flame asked, awestruck. Her brother glances around to make sure no one was listening before leaning over to her. "I found a way out of the Nursery."

She looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, I snuck out a lot." He grinned. "Come on, let's go meet some cats."

Flame was exhausted, they spent the day going around camp, meeting her clan mates, and learning every secret nook and cranny within the walls of the camp. She laid her head down and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 2

Heather breathed in the scents of the early dawn. Her brother, Grass, had opened his eyes finally not too long ago, so their mother, Daisy, had allowed them outside the Nursery. Heather loved watching the sun rise, and the birds chirping to one another. She closed her eyes, feeling calm.

"Watch out!" A cry came behind her. Heather snapped open her eyes, and whirled around to see Bramble's kits, River and Tiger, crashing toward her. She leaped out of the way, and they rolled past her, wrestling in the clearing.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" She called out. The two kits were much bigger than her and Grass, with a couple moons left before they became apprentices. She shook her head and sighed. Grass often teased her about her acting so mature. She had to admit, she sometimes felt like she was as mature as Blossom, the clan's leader. Heather looked up to her. She was so brave, pretty, not to mention caring.

"Oof!" As she was lost in her thoughts, Grass had ran straight into her from behind. She yelped and was pushed down. "Hah hah! Evil cat, I have caught you!" Grass meowed triumphantly.

"Get off!" Heather snapped, rising up on her hind legs. Grass slid off.

"Aw...Sis, c'mon…."

She sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll play one round."

Grass perked up. "Yay! You be the invader, and I'll save the group!"

Heather dipped her head, then padded off near the center of the clearing. "Ready!" She called to her brother. Around her, the camp was becoming more alive as cats woke up. At the far end, a large tree stood. One of the higher branches was where Blossom stood when she called meetings. At the base, a hole was placed in the trunk, roots making a wind-breaker. That was where Blossom made her nest. Next to it was two rocks, pushed together at an angle, making Moss's den in between. Next to the Nursery was the apprentice's den, then the warrior's. Thorn, the deputy, slept with the warrior's. She smiled. It was nice in camp, the sun warming her pelt. In the middle of the clearing, a few pieces of prey were laid. The hunting patrols hadn't been sent out yet, so there wasn't much prey.

"Gotcha!" Grass yowled, leaping on top of her.

"Eep!" She yelped, rolling over. "Grass! You scared me!"

"It's not my fault, you have your head in the clouds! You were gazing around camp, not focused on attacking, so I took the chance to capture you!" He huffed. "You're no fun to play with, you're always daydreaming. I'm going to play with River and Tiger." With that, he went off toward the older kits. Heather looked after him, crestfallen. She couldn't help being so distracted! There was so much to see! Like how the leaves moved ever so gracefully when the wind blew them a certain way! Or the smell of fresh dew on the grass! Or….She shook her head. "You're doing it again!" She hissed to herself. She sighed, then went back into the Nursery.

Heather opened her eyes, and found herself in a valley. She looked around, surprised. 'Where was she? This had to be a dream,' She thought. It was the only logical explanation. Suddenly, a burst of light filled the sky. She squinted against the brightness of the light, and when it had dispersed, she could make out six cats on the hilltop. One had a white glow around her, the one next to her had an orange glow around her, next to that cat was one with a blue glow around him, the one next to him had a green glow around him, and the one next to him had a light blue glow around her. Heather felt drawn to the one with a light blue glow. But beside her, there was a cat with black smoke around him. She shivered when she saw him. The kit suddenly became aware of presences next to her. She looked to her left, and saw three other cats. She couldn't make out their markings, but she could tell the closest one to her was a tom, and from her group, the one next to him was another tom with Hawkclan's scent on him, and the cat next to him was a she-cat, and from Hawkclan as well. She widened her eyes, and with a flash of light, she woke up again, this time in the real world.


	5. Chapter 3

Flame woke up with a start, she blinked her eyes and looked around. She was in the Nursery, not in a valley. She must've been dreaming. Beside her, her brother, Flash, was waking up, blinking his eyes open. 'Who were those cats?' She thought, flexing her claws. Flash pushed her playfully.

"Hey there! Sleep well?" He asked, rubbing against her.

"Yes. Did you?" She looked at him.

"Yeah, though I did have this dream…" He murmured, still half-asleep.

Flame pushed him playfully. "Let's see if we can go outside again!" She went to Feather, and nudged her.

"What is it sweetheart?" She asked blearily.

"Can me and Flash go outside again?" She pleaded.

"Yes, but remember the rules."

"Yay! C'mon Flash, we can go!" She sprinted outside, her brother behind her. "Woah!" Flame skidded to a halt, bumping into Sand. The apprentice looked down in surprise.

"Flame! Flash! You two are up early." She meowed, looking at the pair.

"We wanted to explore again!" Flash mewed, puffing his chest out.

Sand purred. "Well, that's good to hear. I'm just waiting for Breeze, then we'll go on dawn patrol." She yawned. "It's terrible getting up this early. Well, see you around." She headed off.

Flash shrugged looking after her. "So, what should we do?"

"How about we see Dream?" Flame asked, flicking her tail toward the healer's den.

"Uh….okay?" Flash meowed reluctantly, looking at the den.

"Great! C'mon." Flame bounded toward the den, Flash following her, but at a slower pace. Once both kits were inside, Flame gazed around. "Woah! This place is awesome!" She ran over to a pile of leaves and sniffed them. "I wonder what they taste like…." She leaned forward to bite into one. A paw knocked her aside. She skidded across the den, and looked at her attacker. "Hey!"

"For your information, they are chickweed. Used for greencough, but catmint is preferred." The cat meowed, bending down to sniff them. Dream, once satisfied, turned her cloudy amber eyes toward Flame and Flash. "Why are you two in here? Didn't your mother tell you not to get in trouble?"

"How'd you know that?" Flash meowed, his eyes wide.

Dream glanced toward him. "Every mother wants her kits to stay out of trouble. Speaking of your mother, is she well? I haven't been by to check on her."

Flame nodded, getting up. "She's fine! Why do you ask?"  
Dream looked away. "I'm a healer. It's my duty to make sure the cats are well."

"Okay then!" Flame meowed cheerfully, smiling. She turned to Flash. "Hey, you said before that you had a weird dream last night, right?"

Flash scuffled his paws uncomfortably. "Yeah, so?"

"What was it about?"

He looked into her eyes. "I was in a valley, and there was a flash of lightning, and when it dispersed, there were six cats on the hilltop. One had a white glow, one an orange, one a blue, one a green, one a light blue, and the last one had black smoke around him. I felt a presence beside me, so I looked, and saw three other cats, two she-cats, one tom. One of the she-cats had Hawkclan's scent, the other two had Flowerclan's scent. There was another flash of lightning, and then I woke up."

Flame stared at him. "That's exactly what I dreamed too! Except, there were two toms, and one she-cat, the she-cat and a tom had Flowerclan's scent on them, and the other tom had Hawkclan's scent on him. But other than that, it was the exact same! That's sooooo cool! What do you think it meant?" She asked excitedly, bouncing up and down.

Flash looked baffled. "I-I don't know! Maybe we should te-" He stopped abruptly, looking at Dream. She was staring at the kits, her eyes wide, and ears flattened. "W-What?" Flash asked, crouching down.

Dream lowered her head, and turned her blind gaze away. "There was a prophecy…" She sighed. "On the night before you were born, me and Moss, she's the healer in Flowerclan, were meeting. During the meeting, we both received a prophecy. Six cats, each with a power unlike anything ever seen, destined for greatness." She looked at the kits steadily. Flash widened his eyes more, and backed up.

"Wait, wait, what?" Flame meowed, jumping over a pile of berries. "So you're telling us that you think we are a part of the prophecy?"

Dream dipped her head. "Yes."

 _Meanwhile… Heather and Grass are having a similar experience with Moss. Heather is afraid, and shocked about carrying such a responsibility, but Grass is more calm, accepting it as his destiny, and could not change it. Secretly, he is excited to find his power._

Flash flattened his ears, looking at the ground. "But...but why us?"

Dream sighed, sitting down. "Destiny works in confusing ways. Don't let this destroy you, though. Work past it, and become the best you can."

Flame looked around. "Can we tell other cats?"

Dream shook her head. "No. You may not. Trust your instincts. Now, go away."

Flash darted out of the den. Flame padded after her brother.


	6. Chapter 4

Heather was lying down in the sun, her paws over her ears. A million thoughts were zipping through her head. She drew her paws over her eyes and whimpered. A paw poked her on the side. She lifted a paw to see Blossom looking at her with concern.

"Heather, is something wrong?" The group's leader asked, tipping her head and watching her.

Heather sighed. "I just…..I'm just tired…."

Blossom narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, but nodded. "Alright. But you can tell me if something's wrong." She flicked her tail, then padded away.

Heather watched her go, then sighed again, putting her paws on the ground. Thorn walked into camp, returning with Dawn and Swift from a hunting patrol. Each cat managed to catch three pieces of prey, and they added the contribution to the growing prey pile. Thorn looked around the camp, and sat down to wash himself.

"Boo!" River jumped on her back.

"Ouf!" Heather cried out. "River…..you're…..squishing….me…."

"Heh heh." River snickered playfully, getting off. "So, what's up with you?"

She pushed herself up. "Not you anymore, thankfully." She grumbled, flattening her fur.

River snorted. "Hah! Good one. Got to remember that one." He stretched. Heather found herself staring, and quickly looked away. "So…. Is anything else up?"

Heather shook her head. "I just want to be alone right now."

River tipped his head. "Alright.. But you can tell me if something's wrong." He went off toward his brother, stalking him as if he was a mouse.

Grass padded up behind her. "Hey."

Heather glanced over. "Hey… I don't get how you're so calm about this! We find something out that changes our lives for the rest of time, and you're so calm! How do you do it?!"

Her brother shrugged. "It's our destiny. We can't change it, might as well accept it."

Heather was going to respond when the branches to the camp entrance rustled. She turned her head toward them in time to spot a black tom with green eyes padding into camp. Her ears and tail pricked up, excited. "Hey Grass! Look, it's Pine! Let's go say hi to him!" She jumped up and ran over to him. Grass followed his sister, keeping his gaze on the ground. "Hi Pine!" Heather mewed, standing on her back legs, trying to nuzzle his cheek.

Pine looked down. "Oh, hello there Heather! How's my she-kit doing today?"

Heather purred. "Great!"

Grass cleared his throat. "Ahem."

Pine glanced over. "Oh. And hello to Grass too, I suppose." Pine then re-focused his attention to his daughter. "So, have you been practicing your battle moves?"

Heather nodded. "Watch this!" She turned to a leaf, and crouched, watching it with narrowed eyes. Suddenly she pounced, landing squarely on top of the leaf. She turned back to her father, triumphant.

Pine shook his head. "That was a hunting move, not a fighting move. But, good work!"

Grass flattened his ears. "I-I can do that too!" He focused on a leaf, then pounced on it, also tearing it up with his claws. "See?"

Pine rolled his eyes. "You would have just destroyed a perfectly good piece of prey. What good would that be?"

Grass looked down, his tail drooping. Heather didn't notice, busy gnawing a stick.

Daisy walked out of the Nursery. She scanned the camp, resting her gaze on her kits. She walked over. "Hello Grass, Heather, and…. Oh. Hello Pine." She spoke her mate's name icely.

Pine gazed at her with calm eyes. "Daisy."

Daisy narrowed her eyes. "Kits, go back to the Nursery. Me and your father have to talk about something."

"Okay!" Heather meowed cheerfully, getting up and following Grass to the Nursery. Grass stopped just as they were about to enter the Nursery. He glanced around, then ran over to the apprentice's den, hiding in the leaves. Heather tipped her head, but followed him. "What are we doing here?" She whispered.

Grass just nodded toward Daisy and Pine. "I want to hear this."

"Why are you so unfair to Grass?" Daisy spat at Pine.

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Oh Starclan. This argument _again_. I've told you, I never wanted a son! Since I have one, my solution is to not accept him. Simple."

Daisy arched her back. "Want him or not, he is your son! He doesn't deserve to be treated like you treat him! And if you can't treat him as he should be, then maybe you shouldn't be his father."

Pine looked taken aback. "What...what do you mean?"

She looked down. "I'm not going to be your mate anymore."

Pine flattened his ears, and took a step back. His expression quickly changed from shock to anger. "FINE!" He spat. "Fine! From this point on, we are not mates! Grass is not my son, and Heather is not my daughter! I don't care about them, nor you!" With that he snarled, turned, and walked off, seething with anger.

Heather turned her shocked gaze to her brother. He was equally shocked, staring at her. "W-We should go b-back to the Nursery….." She stammered, forcing herself to move.

She and her brother quickly trudged back to the Nursery, and laid down. Daisy came in a few moments later. She gave her kits a tired smile, and curled up around them. The family went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 5

Flame awoke to a low moan echoing throughout the camp. She got up, stretching her legs, and yawning. She then turned and shook her brother awake. Once Flash was up, the littermates walked into the camp to see what was going on. When Flame saw what the cause of the moaning was, she stopped short. In the middle of the clearing, a light grey she-cat with black ears was lying in a pool of blood. "Bird!" She yowled, racing over. Branch intercepted the kit, shoving her away.

"No. Stay away." He growled, lowering his face into hers.

"But….But…" She tried to see around him.

"NO! If you want to be helpful, you can take everyone in the Nursery and go into the forest." Branch snapped at her, his fur bristling.

Flash looked back toward the Nursery, and after a moment's hesitation, sped toward it. He came back shortly with Feather, Fox, Wolf, and Reed in tow. Flame glared at Branch before following the group from the Nursery into the forest.

"Stupid Branch. Couldn't even let me see my own clanmate." She growled softly, her tail lashing. They stayed a safe distance to the camp, so that they could run back in if needed. Flame sat down with a huff. "It's not fair!" She wailed. "Every other cat gets to see Bird, but no! Not the kits!"

Flash sat beside her. "Hey, c'mon. You don't want to see her gross body, do you?"  
Flame glanced over. "I guess not…."

Wolf and Reed padded over. "What'cha talkin 'bout?" Wolf asked, sitting down.

"Bird. She's in the clearing, dead. Branch forced us to go out in the forest."

"Wow. Wonder what killed her." Reed meowed, her tail curled curiously.

"Whatever it was, it can't have been an easy fight for it. Bird was one of the best fighters!" Wolf meowed, looking over at her sister.

Fox and Daisy were laying down in the sun, relaxing, when the entrance to the camp rustled. The kits looked over, and hid in the bushes. Ocean padded out, glancing over at the queens before padding off to the forest.

"Oooo! I know! We should see where she's going!" Reed meowed quietly.

Flame perked up. "That is a great idea! Let's go!"

"We have to be quiet, or we'll get caught." Wolf whispered, leading the way.

The group padded silently after her, all four being careful to avoid things that might give away their position. Finally, Wolf held her tail up, a sign to stop. She angled her ears forward, and the others spread out beside her, listening.

"Everything went according to plan. Bird is dead." Ocean meowed.

"Good. And does anyone else know about this plan?" An unknown tom's voice responded.

"No sir. We are in complete secrecy." Ocean replied, a hint of pride in her voice.

Reed looked over, shock in her gaze.

"Excellent. Our next target is Leaf. She is a senior warrior of Flowerclan. I want her dead by half-moon. Report back to me then." The kits heard a rustling of bushes, and Flame saw the tom go away.

Ocean looked around, then headed back to camp.

"Half-moon is in two days!" Flash whisper-shouted. "We need to tell Falcon!"

"I agree, c'mon!" Flame replied, before taking off into the woods.

The kits race after her, speeding through the forest as fast as their little legs would let them. Finally, they skidded to a halt in the camp. Bird was having a vigil, with cats sitting around her. Creek, Berry, Fang, and Sand were closest, their eyes wet with tears. Creek and Berry were her brothers, Fang was her mother, and Sand was her kit. Flame looked around. She spotted Falcon sitting off to the side, watching the vigil. She scampered over to him. "Falcon! Falcon!"

The leader looked over. "Oh, hello Flame, Flash, Reed, and Wolf. Where are your m-"

"No time! Listen, we followed Ocean out to the forest, and heard her talking to a rouge. She killed Bird, Falcon. She killed Bird! And she's going to kill Leaf next!"

Falcon blinked, surprise in his eyes. Then his expression hardened. "Are you saying my deputy is a murderer?" He snarled. "I'll have you know, she's one of the few cats of whom I trust completely. She would never kill for no good reason! Now, go to the Nursery."

"But-"  
"NOW!" He snapped, his neck fur bristling.

Flame lowered her head and tail in fright. "O-okay…"

She and the rest of the kits scuttled to the Nursery.

"Well that didn't go so well." Flash meowed as they went into the Nursery.

"Ergh! Why won't he listen to us?" Wolf growled, pacing.

"Maybe we should try again later…" Reed meowed, sitting down.

"We don't have the time! We need to act now!" Flame shot back.

"It's because we're kits, isn't it?"

"He's probably still a bit shaken up."

"Who knows what will happen while we wait?"

"Just because we're kits doesn't mean we're dumb!"

"Bird is his distant kin…."

"I'll take her down myself!"

"GUYS! SHUT UP!" Flash yowled suddenly.

The kits stopped arguing immediately.

"We should just step back, and let the others handle this. If Ocean is really a murderer, then at least Falcon had a warning. If Leaf dies, then he'll know something's up."

"But if we act now, she can be saved!" Flame protested. Reed and Wolf looked at one another and nodded, agreeing with Flame's statement.

"If we act now, we can get killed." Flash growled back, flattening his ears.

"Let's vote. All in favor of acting, raise your tail." Reed meowed.

Flame raised her tail high and proud.

"Alright. All in favor of staying low, raise your tail." Reed, Wolf, and Flash raised their tails.

"Well, it's settled." Wolf meowed, padding over to her nest.


	8. Chapter 6

Heather woke up with a start. She looked around frantically, then realized she was safe in the Nursery. She flattened her spiked fur, and set her head on her paws. She tried to remember what her nightmare had been about, but all she seemed to recall was the battle yowl. She sighed, and glanced over at her brother. He was sound asleep. A leaf floated down and landed on his head. Grass only flicked an ear. Heather gave a small smile, and stood up, stretching. She padded out into the clearing. Suddenly, her vision turned black, and she was in a battlefield. Cats lay dead around her. She looked in horror as a black tom slashed at Blossom, and Falcon. She was able to make out his red eyes before the vision ended, and she was back in the clearing, feeling shocked and shaken. The kit looked around, then dashed to Moss's den. "Moss! Moss! Where are you?!"

The light grey she-cat lifted her head. "Heather? What's going on?"

Heather pricked her ears and looked over. "There you are! Listen, I have to tell you this." She described her vision to Moss.

Moss sat up. "I fear a great evil is coming. You did a good thing to tell me."

"What are you going to do?" Heather asked, seeing she was getting up.

"I'm going to tell Blossom. If your vision is to come true, then we will need to band together with Hawkclan."

Heather blinked. 'What? I can't take this! What if it doesn't come true?' She became swamped in her own doubtful thoughts, drowning in them.

Moss looked over. "Hey. It'll be fine, trust me."

Heather looked over. "R-Really?" Her legs were shaking.

"Yes, really. Calm down. Go back to the Nursery. Our camp is the larger of the two, so Hawkclan will be coming here. If it makes you feel better, I'll say that I had the vision. Okay?"

Heather nodded. "O-Okay…" She backed out of the den, and made her way to the entrance of the camp. She decided to just let her paws take her wherever. Soon, she realized that she was at the border of Flowerclan's territory. She looked around, wondering why her paws brought her here, of all places. Suddenly, the bushes rustled. Heather dove for cover, peering out from behind a tree. A mouse darted out from the bushes, pursued closely by Leaf. The brown she-cat pounced, and caught the mouse, bending down and swiftly snapping it's neck. She purred in satisfaction.

"What are you doing on our side of the border?" A blue-grey she-cat stepped out from behind some trees next to Leaf. Heather recognized her as Ocean, Hawkclan's deputy.

Leaf jumped, her fur fluffing up. "Wha- oh. I didn't mean to cross the border, I'm sorry."

Ocean snorted, holding her tail up. "As if. You clearly knew what you were doing."

Leaf looked a little stunned. "What? No, I promise, I didn't me-" She was abruptly cut off, as Ocean darted toward her, slicing her neck with her claws. Leaf fell to the ground with a thud, her yellow eyes still open, portraying shock.

Heather flattened her ears, and widened her eyes with shock as well, her body shaking.

Ocean flicked her tail, and licked her paw, before turning around and walking off.

"No….no….no no no no no!" Heather stammered, backing away in horror. She turned and sprinted off, fast as the wind, Leaf's face as she hit the ground replaying over and over in her head. She burst into camp, and ignoring all the surprised faces, dashed into the Nursery. "Leaf's dead!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face.

Daisy looked up in surprise. "Heather? What are you saying?"

"Leaf's dead! I saw her die!" The kit repeated, shaking.

Daisy got up and went over, wrapping her tail around her kit. "Shh. Shh. Calm down. It's okay. Now, are you telling the truth?"

Heather nodded. "Yes...I went to the border, Leaf caught a mouse, Ocean came out, and she killed her. She killed her, Momma!"

Tears began to form in Daisy's eyes. She knew it wasn't possible to convey this much emotion in a lie. Leaf, Cloud, and Bear were also her kits, the father Pine. She rested her head lightly on Heather's murmuring comfort.

Grass woke up. "What's going on?" He meowed sleepily. Daisy quietly told him.

There was a commotion at the camp's entrance. A border patrol had gone out, and found Leaf's body. The patrol brought her back to camp. Blossom emerged from her den, shortly followed by Moss. She looked at Leaf's body, and her fur bristled. She leapt to the top branch of the large tree, and called for a clan meeting. Heather, Grass, and Daisy padded out to hear.

"I'm sure many of you know by now, but if you do not, Leaf is dead. She was found by a border patrol. We are uncertain as to who or what killed her, but we must carry on. She will have a vigil tonight. Also, Moss has had a vision. She believes that it insists that we join together with Hawkclan. Tomorrow, Thorn will assemble a patrol to go over to Hawkclan and tell them of this request. Hawkclan will be coming here, so in the meantime we should make our dens larger, to accommodate the large amount of cats that will be staying here. That is all."

Daisy ushered the kits back into the Nursery. "Alright, you two. Play with River and Tiger, okay?"

Heather looked over to the older kits. "Okay…."

River bounded over. "Hey! Whasup?"

Tiger followed. "It's 'what's up', not 'whasup'."

River turned to his brother. "Wanna go?"

Tiger grinned, and crouched. "Any time."


	9. Chapter 7

"C'mon you two. Don't keep the entire clan waiting." Feather meowed, turning her head to look at Flame and Flash.

"Coming!" Flame called, picking up her pace. Yesterday Thorn, Moss, and Bear from Flowerclan had came to Hawkclan with a request to join forces to protect the cats. Falcon had been reluctant at first, but in the end he agreed. Today the entire clan was moving over to Flowerclan's camp. Feather had told them that once, not too long ago, there was only one clan, Leafclan. The clan split up, and the two clans became Hawkclan and Flowerclan. Because of this, a lot of the cats had kin in the other clan. Apparently, Falcon and Blossom were mates, along with Thorn and Ocean. Feather was Daisy's sister, and Bramble was Fox's. There was a whole lot of other relationships that Flame couldn't remember, but that was alright. Feather told the kits that there were kits about their age in Flowerclan, so they could make friends. Flame smiled. She loved the idea of the two clans coming together.

"We're here!" Fox called out.

Flame looked up, her eyes wide. In front of them stood a barrier of thorn bushes. She watched as one by one the cats squeezed through an opening. Flame kneaded her paws, impatient. Finally, she couldn't take it any more.

"Flame, wait!" Flash called out.

She ignored him and darted up to the barrier, and pushed through it. She tumbled out into the other side, thorns sticking out of her fur everywhere.

"Oowww…" She groaned, and set to work taking them out. Flash came through the entrance moments later, and went over to his sister.

"Flame, I told you to wait!" He meowed, worry in his voice.

Flame huffed.

Flash sighed, and sat down, helping her get the thorns out.

"Um….h-hello?"

Flame tugged the last thorn out, and looked up, annoyed.

A light brown kit with amber eyes looked at her curiously. Next to her was a brown kit with green eyes and a white circle around one of his eyes.

"Hello?" Flame meowed, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Are you two from Hawkclan?" The tom asked, his tail curling.

"Yes. I'm Flash, and this is my sister Flame. Who are you?" Flash meowed.

"I'm Grass, and this is my sister Heather." The brown kit, Grass, Flame reminded herself, meowed.

"Ah, I see you've met my lot." A she-cat spoke from behind Flame. She turned and saw a cream-colored she-cat with green eyes. "I'm Daisy, Feather's sister."

"Hi." Flash meowed softly.

Feather walked up next to Daisy. "There you two are! Come on, everyone is meeting over here." She padded over to the center of camp. Daisy followed.

"Well? Let's go." Flame meowed, getting up and following the she-cats.

Heather and Grass glanced at each other, but followed.

The center of camp was absolutely overflowing with activity. Sand and Dust were mingling with Swoop. Flame watched as they all nuzzled each other. Bramble, Fox, Berry, Mouse, Cloud, and Breeze were all meowing with one another. River and Tiger were wrestling with Wolf and Reed. It seemed that Wolf was winning. Fang, Creek, Dawn, Swift and Blaze were joking around. Flame also saw Falcon and Blossom nuzzling each other, as well as Ocean and Thorn. Moss and Dream were discussing herbs that could be collected in their territories.

"Why did we ever separate?" Heather murmured as she watched.

"Cats of Hawkclan and Flowerclan! Please may I have your attention!" Blossom was on a high tree branch, with Falcon on the branch below her. "Welcome Hawkclan to Flowerclan's camp! We all hope you enjoy your stay. As you might know already, we have come together because of a vision my healer, Moss, had. Although currently we are all very happy and excited, two warriors have passed away. Bird, from Flowerclan, and Leaf, from Hawkclan."

The cats all dipped their heads for a moment of silence for their fallen clanmates.

"Excuse me, Blossom. I propose that for the time we are together, we do not identify ourselves as cats from Hawkclan and Flowerclan, but as cats from Leafclan." Falcon meowed, his voice ringing loud and clear.

A few murmurs went up from the cats, but in the end, approving meows came from everyone.

"Thorn, will you show everyone which den is which?" Blossom asked her deputy.

He looked up, and nodded.

"Fabulous. Everyone is dismissed." She leaped down from the tree. Falcon kind of just slid down.

"Alright everyone, please follow me." Thorn meowed, standing up. "Apprentices, this is your den. Warriors, this is yours. Kits and Queens, this is yours. Healers, this is yours. Deputies, this is yours. And this is the Leaders. Questions?"

Silence.

"Okay then….Well, good night." He padded into his den, followed by Ocean. Everyone eventually separated into their separate dens.

Flame was sitting in the clearing, and after a bit, the other kits had come to her.

"Sis? You okay?" Flash meowed, sitting next to her.

"Yes. The night is peaceful." She replied shortly.

Heather, Grass, River, Tiger, Reed, and Wolf padded over.

"I don't much like Ocean…." Heather murmured, flattening her ears as she glanced toward the deputies den.

Flame pricked her ears. "Why is that?"

Heather hunched her shoulders. "n-no reason…"

Grass sighed. "She thinks she saw her murder Leaf."

River and Tiger widened their eyes. "Woah."

Flame, Flash, Reed, and Wolf looked at each other. An unspoken message passed between them all.

"Not to long before we arrived, we all heard her talking to a strange tom. She said that she killed Bird, and the tom said to kill Leaf next." Wolf informed the other kits.

Heather looked up. "I knew she was evil!"

"Wait, you guys are serious?!" River meowed, shocked.

"Yeah, c'mon. We like a good prank." Tiger meowed, tilting his head.

Reed shook her head. "No, we swear on our lives we heard her."

"Wow. What are we going to do then?" River meowed, looking at them.

"Nothing, at the moment." Flash meowed. "We can't do anything now."

Flame bristled. "but we can…." She muttered.


	10. Chapter 8

A paw prodded Heather's side. She opened her eyes, and looked up. Reed was standing over her, poking her side.

"C'mon! You're gonna be late!" She meowed, then scampered out of the den.

Heather blinked, and stood up, stretching. It was the first time in awhile that she had slept without nightmares plaguing her sleep. She licked her paw, and drew it over her ears, trying to remember what was special about today. She stopped abruptly, remembering. Today was the day she was to become an apprentice! She quickly washed herself before running outside. Reed, Wolf, Tiger, River, Flame, Flash, Grass, and herself were all to become apprentices. Even though Reed, Wolf, River, and Tiger were all older, Falcon and Blossom decided that they would allow all of them to become apprentices at the same time. As she strode out from the Nursery, she could see that the other cats were already gathered. She hurried to her spot beside her brother, who flicked his tail at her late arrival. She ignored him, turning her attention to the tree.

"Today we celebrate eight new apprentices for Leafclan. Reed and River, please step forward."

Reed and River stepped forward nervously.

"Cloud, step forward."

The grey warrior stepped forward.

"Cloud, you will be the mentor of Reed and River. Teach them well. Reed and River, you will be the apprentices of Cloud. Listen to him well, and serve the clan as best you can."

This went on for quite a bit. Wolf and Tiger got Bear, Flame and Grass got Creek, Flash and herself got Briar.

When Blossom and Falcon finished assigning mentors, they jumped down from the tree, and touched them all on the head with their tail-tip.

"Reed! River! Wolf! Tiger! Flame! Grass! Flash! Heather! Cloud! Bear! Creek! Briar!" The clan chanted.

Heather faced the clan nervously, holding her tail high. She swept her gaze over all the faces. It was kinda odd, however. She knew she should feel excited, or happy, or some type of joyous emotion. But despite this, she found that she only felt a creeping dread. Something big was going to happen soon.

When the clan finished chanting, they all broke up into little groups, talking amongst themselves, or asking to go on patrol.

Cloud bumped Reed and River. "Hey, how about we go outside camp? We could have little competitions."

Reed lit up. "Ooooo! Yes!"

"Can we all go?" Tiger asked Bear. The big cat nodded.

"Whoopie! Let's go!" Flame exclaimed, bolting off.

The other apprentices dashed after her, except for Heather. She walked with the mentors. They arrived into a sunny clearing. It was quite large, with trees surrounding all the sides, and a river cutting through the middle. Next to the river was a large rock, jutting out from the ground.

Flame was in the middle, kneading the ground impatiently. "C'mon slowpokes!"

Briar chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. We're coming." She then deliberately slowed her pace to almost a crawl.

Flame flattened her ears. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and plopped down to wait.

When Briar finally made it into the clearing, Flame jumped up. "What's the first competition!?"

Bear purred. "Calm down there, little missy. They aren't going anywhere."

Cloud nodded, and curled his tail. "However, the first one is to see who can run to the edge of the clearing and back first."

Creek dragged over a straight stick, and put it on the ground. "This is the starting line." He meowed. "Line up."

The apprentices lined up. Heather found that she was in the middle.

"Alright, on your marks, get set, GO!"

Heather shot off. She quickly pulled ahead of the other apprentices. Heather made it to the other side of the clearing a few moments after the others crossed the three-quarters point. She raced back to the stick, picking up speed. Her paws hit the stick, and she stopped abruptly, her heart pounding. She turned to see the others cross the stick a little while after she did.

"Wow. Heather, you are really fast." River meowed, panting.

The rest of them nodded.

She smiled shyly. "Oh, c'mon….It's no biggie…"

Flame nudged her. "No biggie? You were like wind!"

"Alright, alright, settle down. Heather is the winner of this round." Bear meowed, flicking his ear. "I'll let you all take a break."

Heather started to clean herself. She wasn't sure why everyone was praising her. True, she won, but it could have easily been any other cat. She didn't even think herself that fast.

"Alright, break's over." Cloud meowed, stretching. "Next up: Swimming. Whoever can stay in the river longest wins. Creek and Briar are excellent swimmers, so you shouldn't be in any danger."

The apprentices lined up at the shore.

"Three...Two...One...Go!"

They all jumped in at the same time. Flame got out almost immediately, followed shortly by Wolf and Tiger. Reed and Grass stayed in a little longer, but got out soon as well. It was down to River, Heather, and Flash. Heather was focusing on keeping her head up above the water, but Flash looked perfectly comfortable. He swam as easily as a fish, even paddling around the other two apprentices. River gave one last attempt to stay afloat, but failed. He began to sink when Briar leaned out and grabbed him by the scruff, putting him onto shore. That was enough to send Heather frantically swimming to shore. She shook out her fur, and looked back at Flash, still swimming comfortably. He seemed to spy something at the bottom of the river, because he suddenly dived down. A few tense moments later he came back up with a fish in his mouth. He swam over to shore and dropped it.

"Did I win?" He asked coolly, looking up.

Creek nodded. "Well done."

After they all dried, Cloud instructed them to go back in the river and come back out, so they were all equally wet.

"Okay. Now, see that rock over there? Whoever can stay on in the sun longer wins."

The apprentices all went over to the rock, picked places to lie down, and closed their eyes, one by one. Flame won that contest, taking on the heat like a champ. In fact, she stayed on so long that Bear had to make her get off, in worry that she would fry. The next and final contest was to see who could climb a tree the highest. Grass won that, scaling the tree all the way to the top. When all apprentices were on the ground and counted for, they set off, back to camp. When they arrived, Heather took a mouse for herself to eat from the prey pile, and went to find a quiet place to eat. As she ate, she watched the rest of the clan. Moss and Dream were deep in conversation, as always, Feather and Daisy were gossiping, and she was a bit surprised to see Dusk and Briar giggling together, but she pushed it aside. She finished her mouse, then went into the Apprentice's Den to sleep for the night. She curled up in her nest, breathing in the leafy smell.


	11. Chapter 9

Flame opened her eyes. The moon was shining outside the den. She yawned, and sat up, looking around. It was still night, obviously. All the other apprentices were asleep. She twitched her ear, and padded out into the cool night air. She wasn't sleepy, so she decided to take a walk. Flame smiled at the knowledge of being allowed to go outside the camp. As she went out of camp, she noticed a semi-strong cat scent. She tipped her head, curious, and started to follow the scent trail. She could make out that it wasn't a cat from Leafclan, and it was a she-cat, so it couldn't be Ocean. Her fur spiked in anger as she thought of the murderous cat. Why wouldn't the other apprentices agree to tell? True, she could just tell Falcon and Blossom herself, but if the others did it with her, it would be sooo much more convincing. She realized that she was very close to the source of the scent. She ducked behind a tree, peeping out around the corner. She saw a clearing. At one end was a tom. She couldn't quite make out his markings, but she could tell he was white. At the end of the clearing nearest to her was a grey she-cat. She had white spots dotting her fur. As Flame looked at her, something deep inside her stirred. She tried to grasp it, but it slipped away, leaving only a hint of nostalgia. She shook her head and focused on the confrontation in front of her.

"Frost! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages…" The she-cat meowed. She seemed happy and relieved to see him.

"Hawk sent me here, to warn you, Flight." Frost meowed icily.

Flight stared back in confusion. "Frost? W-What do you-"

Ice shot up from under her, trapping her legs. A spike of ice shot up, just touching her neck. Frost walked forward.

"Don't try to stop this. Accept you've lost. You're useless. You're-"

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Flame shouted out. She hadn't realized she had stepped out from behind the tree, or even spoken, but yet, here she was.

Frost whipped his head to the side. He narrowed his eyes, looking at her with mild shock. "Kit, why are you here?"

Flame snarled. "I'm not a kit! And you leave her be!"

Frost smiled. "Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Harming cats for no reason is wrong!" She shouted back. She didn't know why she felt so strongly toward this particular cat, but for some reason, she did.

He smirked, and stepped on the ground. A trail of ice shot from his paw, speeding it's way toward Flame. She watched in shock and disbelief as it encircled her legs, trapping her as it did the she-cat. She twisted her head, trying to move. Her eyes lock with Frost's, and she watched as a slow smile creeped across his face. Her mind filled with rage. She felt something deep inside snap, a power flooding her senses. She screamed at the top of her lungs, letting it all out. Frost's face turned from satisfaction to sheer terror. She felt the ice holding her melt, as well as the ice holding Flight. She dropped to the ground, and after a look at Flame, ran off into the woods. Frost tried to follow her, but everything went a bright red for Flame.

It was morning. Flame woke up, groggy. She groaned, sitting up. She looked around, not knowing where she was. The events of last night came rushing back to her, and she jumped up, looking around for Frost. She almost immediately fell over. She realized that she was exhausted. Flame looked up into the sky, surprised to see that it was nearly sun-high. She started to stumble her way back to camp. She couldn't understand why she was so out of it. Whatever happened had left her exhausted. She let her mind wander, back to the times with her mother, and brothers and sister next to her, all cuddled up, asleep. Wait. She snapped her head up, shaking it. She only had one brother, and no sisters. She groaned softly, a headache taking hold of her. She stumbled into camp.

"Flame!" Feather called, running over. "Flame, oh Flame! Where have you been? You had us soo worried!"

Flame blinked, looking at her. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry…"

Feather tipped her head. "Flame, are you okay?"

Flame nodded. "Yeah, just…..kinda out of it. I'm going to go take a nap…."

"Well, alright. I'm just glad you're home safe." She licked the top of her head. "If there's anything you want to tell me, I'm here for you."

Flame managed a small smile before heading to the apprentice's den. She tried to sleep, but found she couldn't. Too many questions were buzzing in her head. She decided to go ask Falcon some questions. He might be able to help her. She got up and went over to the leader's den.

"Falcon?" She called. "Are you in there?"

Blossom poked her head out. "Oh, Flame! I'm sorry, Falcon is on a patrol right now. Did you need something?"

Flame nodded. "I was hoping to ask him some questions."

"Oh, well, maybe I can answer them." Blossom offered, smiling.

"Okay. Well, um, do you know a cat named Frost?"

She shook her head. "No, can't say I do."

"Alright. What about a cat named Hawk, or Flight?"

Blossom paled. She looked at Flame in astonishment.

"What?"

Blossom closed her eyes, then opened them. "Y-Yes…. I do know those two…"

Flame pricked her ears. "Really? Can you tell me about them?"

Blossom bit her lip, but dipped her head. She sat down. "Alright. To be blunt about it, Flight and Hawk are me and Falcon's son and daughter."

"Wait...WHAT!?"

She nodded. "Yes. Long ago, the clan was just getting started. Thorn and Ocean just had their two kits, Dream and Moss. That same night, I had Hawk and Flight. Over time, Flight became more independent. She wouldn't let anything stand in her way. Her brother shared his sister's forwardness, and was definitely more determined. He took a liking to Dream, and eventually became her mate. Flight was certain that she didn't need any cat to be her mate, she was fine on her own. And I didn't doubt her for a second. She had this light within her, shining bright. Then, things started to go wrong. Dream was bearing Hawk's kits. She had three kits, Daisy, Feather, and Snow. Snow was never a strong kit, the runt of the litter. She got very sick, and died. Dream was devastated, and decided to devote her life to help cats, sick and injured. Hawk was also stricken with grief. I don't know how else to describe it. It was if a darkness took control of him. One day, I woke up, and he was gone. We tried to find him, Flight especially, but it was as if he vanished. Daisy and Feather grew up, and became good friends with Flight. Almost like sisters those three were. Flight started to disappear every now and again, but she always came back. One day, she came into camp, and took Daisy and Feather with her. A few worrying weeks later, Daisy and Feather came back. They explained that Flight wanted to be on her own, and not to be found. They also revealed that while they were away, Daisy had bore Pine's second litter of kits. Just two, and that was Heather and Grass. Feather had also bore kits, though she never revealed the father. Those kits were you and Flash, Flame."

Flame widened her eyes. "So….Hawk is my grandfather?"

Blossom chuckled. "I never thought of it like that, but yeah. I guess he is."

Flame looked down, fully taking this in. She looked back up at Blossom and smiled. "Thank you for that."

Blossom smiled, and dipped her head. "Anytime."

Flame nodded, then got up and walked off. As she walked back to the apprentice's den, she spied Claw and Dappled together. She knew that they had been mates for a while now. She walked over.

"Flame! Hello there." Dappled meowed, then giggled. "Should we tell her?"

Claw smiled. "You did say you wanted to tell every cat you saw."

Dappled giggled again. "Alright. Flame, this may not be important to you, but I'm pregnant!"

Flame's jaw dropped. "Wha- R-Really?!"

She nodded. "I had my suspicions, of course, but today I went to see Dream, and she confirmed it!"

Flame was bubbling. "Wow! Congratulations!"

Dappled began to chatter to Claw, and Flame took the chance to go back to the apprentice's den. She settled down, and began to wash herself. As she licked the pad of her right forepaw, she noticed something strange. She leaned back a bit to see it better. A small picture of a flame was imprinted on her paw-pad. "Huh. Weird." She meowed, then shrugged it off and continued her wash.


	12. Chapter 10

Heather set down her robin on the prey pile. She glanced behind her, seeing Briar and Flash following her in the camp from their hunting trip. She twitched an ear, and headed to the apprentice's den. She sat in front of the den, watching the clan. She had a very ominous feeling in her gut, and it wouldn't leave. She watched as Feather and Daisy sat next to each other, discussing something fervently. She recalled the previous day. Flame hadn't been in her nest when Heather woke, so she assumed that she went out on the dawn patrol, but when Grass and Creek had returned, they had told her that they hadn't seen her. Flame did come back later, but by then everyone was anxious as to where she had gone. Heather sighed, flattening her ears, just to prick them up again, as Swift and Swoop ran into camp, out of breath. They were both clearly injured. She sprang up and running over, wondering what had happened. By the time she got there, a crowd had already formed. Blossom and Falcon ran over.

"What happened?!" Blossom meowed anxiously.

"Attacked…..coming…..this…." Swift panted. Before he could finish, however, two black cats jumped out from the entrance of camp. The first one slammed into Swoop. She shrieked, then was cut short when the cat sunk it's teeth into her neck. When it let go, Swoop's eyes were glazed over. She was dead. Meanwhile, the other cat had slashed its claws across Swift's neck, killing him. The clan let out a gasp, and stepped back. Heather stood frozen, her eyes locked on the two cats. Falcon let out a yowl of rage, and threw himself at the cats. They did little to defend themselves, and he had executed killing blows in a matter of moments. However, when he slashed their necks, they didn't bleed. Instead, they fell, and vanished to the shadows.

Falcon looked up. "What?"

The clan started murmuring. No one was sure what was going on. Flame, Flash, and Grass all ran up next to her.

"What's happening?" Grass meowed, a touch of fear in his voice.

Just then, two cats walked into camp. One was a large sturdy black tom with red eyes. The other was a white tom with ice-blue eyes.

Flame widened her eyes in surprise. "I know the white tom….His name's Frost."

Flash looked at her, a question in his eyes, but he was silent, deciding to save it for later.

Blossom widened her eyes, and took a step forward uncertainty. "H-Hawk? Is that you?"

Dream pushed her way to the front, followed shortly after by Feather and Daisy.

"Hawk! Where have you been?! Your mother and I have been worried sick! Not to mention your poor sister!"

The cat named Hawk tipped his head. "Flight is here?"

"Hey, wait. Isn't that the tom who was talking with Ocean?" Flash meowed quietly. Flame nodded.

Falcon glowered. "No. She is not here. And who is this?" He nodded toward Frost.

Hawk flicked his tail. "This is Frost. Flight's mate."

Dream looked at Hawk. "What happened to you?"

He snorted. "Nothing."

Dream narrowed her eyes. "Don't approach." She meowed quietly.

A screech sounded from the back of the crowd. The cat's attention shifted, and everyone looked behind them. Ocean stood with blood on her paws, at her feet the lifeless body of Dust. Sand shrieked.

Chaos broke out. Every cat was running, trying to get away safely, or take down the traitors.

Feather turned to Heather, Flash, Flame, and Grass. "Listen! You must get out of here, and find Flight! It is so important you stay alive! Please, she'll explain everything! Just g-" She was cut short by an ice spike shooting into her neck. She gagged, and fell. Behind her stood Frost, satisfaction on his face.

Flash stood frozen. Then he let out a scream of rage, and water rose up around him. He directed the water at Frost, and it hit him square in the chest. Flash then drooped, exhausted. Heather stared at him in shock.

Grass started to push him toward the entrance. Another shadow cat leaped out from the bushes. It ran straight at Grass. He widened his eyes, and, as if on instinct, slammed his paw on the ground. Earth shot up toward the shadow cat, slamming into it's belly and sending it flying up. Grass looked at the upturned earth in shock.

Flame looked at them. "We got to fight!" She ran into the fray.

"Flame NO!" Heather shouted, running after her. A cat fell in front of her. She stopped short, horror on her face. Ocean's lifeless face stared at her, teeth blood stained. Heather felt like collapsing, and shutting out this living hell. Instead, she swallowed her fear, and pushed onward.

"Help! Someone, help!" A voice cried out. Heather pricked her ears, turning toward the cry. Seed was crouched, terrified in front of Hawk. Heather started running toward her, when a flash of orange fur moved in front of her. Hawk slashed at the throat of Alder, landing a direct hit. She widened her eyes, and stumbled.

Seed looked at her sister in horror. She then suddenly gasped, and went limp. An ice spike protruded from her middle. Frost smirked, then turned his attention to Heather. She looked up at him, trembling.

"Oh, isn't this upsetting? A little kit, watching her clan die around her." Frost meowed, advancing. "Well, I'll grant you mercy, this one time." He raised his paw to make a killing swipe, when he was knocked to the ground by a grey and white she-cat.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" She screeched, swiping at his face.

Hawk looked a little shocked. "F-Flight?" However, the shock turned to anger quickly. "I thought I told you to stay out of this fight!"

Flight looked up and glared at him. "I do not, and will not, listen to you. Ever." She glanced behind her. "Heather, go Flame and meet your siblings at the entrance. Now."

Heather backed up, and took off. A shadow cat sprang from the fighting cats, and ran toward her. It pounced on her. She looked up at it's face, determination spreading through her. She let out a yowl, and pushed up, throwing it off. She stood, and unsheathed her claws. Acting on impulse, she swiped at the air, then slammed her paw into the ground. A wall of wind pushed out from where she had swiped. It slammed into the cat, dispersing it. It also dispersed the ones it hit into. She suddenly drooped, tired. She looked up, and saw Flame running toward her.

"Flame, we….we got to go….I-I'm sorry…" Heather panted.

Flame looked back at her clan, then back to Heather. She reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, yeah we do." She began helping her to the entrance.

Flight was already there. She ran over to them. She picked up Heather by the scruff, and ran to the entrance. Flame had turned, frozen in place. Flight put down Heather. "Flame! Come on, we got to-" She stopped, seeing what had captivated Flame's attention.

Hawk stood in front of Falcon and Blossom. "Hello, mother, father. So sorry about earlier."

Falcon was furious. "HAWK! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!"

Hawk smiled. "Oh, daddy. You don't know when to shut up."

Falcon looked taken aback. "Hawk. You need to leave."

Hawk laughed. "Yeah, no. It's you who is leaving."

Falcon narrowed his eyes. "Over my dead body."

Hawk shrugged. "If you insist." With that he leaped at Falcon, hitting him square in the back. Falcon tried to push him off, but failed. Hawk lashed his tail, and locked his jaws around Falcon's neck. Falcon writhed for a few moments, then fell limp. Hawk released his teeth, licking his lips. He then turned to Blossom.

"Hawk….What have you done?" Blossom meowed, looking up at him.

Hawk chuckled, shaking his head. He then sprang at her. She dodged out of the way, then turned to him.

"You don't have to do this…"

He flattened his ears, and sprang at her again.

Again, she dodged. "Hawk, please. Baby….."

"SHUT UP!" He screeched, running toward her. This time, she didn't dodge quickly enough. He rammed into her, hitting her onto her back. She looked up at him sadly. Hawk's right eye lit up, and he mercilessly slashed at her belly. She closed her eyes, accepting her fate.

Tears fell onto Heather's head. She looked up, her own eyes wet, to see Flight silently crying. Flight reached out to Flame with her paw, and pushed her toward her. Flame let herself be pushed for a moment, then turned and fled. Just before Flight turned her head to go after her, Heather caught the eye of Reed and Wolf, staring at her, terror in their eyes. Then, Flight turned her head, and they left the camp.


	13. Updated Allegiances and Deaths

_**Allegiances - Updated**_

Leafclan:

Leader:

Hawk - Black tom with red eyes

Deputy:

Frost - White tom with ice blue eyes

Healers:

Moss - Light grey she-cat with ice-blue eyes and white underside

Dream - White she-cat with black ears and amber eyes - Blind

Warriors:

Fang - Black she-cat with white chest and green eyes

Berry - Cream tom with blue eyes and black muzzle

Creek - Light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Blaze - Orange tom with green eyes

Branch - Dark brown tom with lighter brown patches, green eyes

Breeze - Black tom with yellow eyes

Brook - Grey she-cat with amber eyes

Claw - Sand-colored tom with blue eyes

Dappled - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Dusk - Dusty brown tom with yellow eyes

Fox - Red she-cat with black tail-tip and brown eyes

Bramble - Brown she-cat with white ears

Daisy - Cream she-cat with green eyes

Pine - Black tom with green eyes

Bear - Big brown tom with orange eyes

Dawn - Orange she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

Grey - Grey tom with yellow eyes

Mouse - Small brown she-cat with orange eyes

Thorn - Dark brown tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Sand - Sand-colored tom with green eyes

Wolf - Dark grey she-cat with lighter grey underside

Reed - Black she-cat with white paws and green eyes

River - Grey tom with green eyes

Tiger - Orange tom with amber eyes and black stripes

Loners / Rogues / Kittypets:

Flight - Loner - Light grey she-cat with white spots, blue eyes

Flame - Loner - Orange she-cat with white ears and blue eyes

Flash - Loner - Grey tom with blue eyes

Heather - Loner - Light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Grass - Loner - Brown tom with a white circle around one eye

Fish - Loner - Tabby tom

Flower - Kittypet - Yellow she-cat with green eyes

Sparky - Kittypet - Yellow and white tom with orange eyes

Deaths:

Bird

Leaf

Swift

Swoop

Dust

Feather

Ocean

Cloud

Alder

Seed

Briar

Fern

Falcon

Blossom


End file.
